cofrfandomcom-20200214-history
The Amazing COFR Race 1
The Amazing COFR Race (also referred to as The Amazing Race 1) will be the debut installment of The Amazing COFR Race. The Amazing COFR Race will feature 13 teams of two, with a pre-existing relationship, in a race around the world and the Milky Way. Development and filming After CBS has approved Risbon's proposal of the COFR version of The Amazing Race in December 2008, Risbon quickly scouted race locations amongst the COFR nations on Earth and in the Milky Way. Filming then took place a week after the final casting interviews on December 21 2008. Filming ended on January 9 2009. Cast Applications for The Amazing Race 13 were due on December 14 2008. Semi-finalist interviews and the final casting interviews were held in E!City, Raffore Islands in mid-December 2008. The cast featured a pair of homosexual couple. Marketing Risbon has revealed the racers on December 2008, a week after the the final casting interviews were held. It also happens to be on the same day where filming commence. Results The following teams participated in the Race, with their relationships at the time of filming. Note that this table is not necessarily reflective of all content broadcasted on television due to inclusion or exclusion of some data. Placements are listed in finishing order: *Red means the team was eliminated. *Green ƒ means the team won the Fast Forward clue. A green-colored leg number indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. *An underlined Blue team's placement means the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and had to perform a Speed Bump task in the following leg. *A brown » means the team chose to use a U-Turn; « indicates the team who received it; «» indicates a leg where the U-Turn was available but not used *Orange ↑ means the team is allowed to use the Skip *Dark Green § means the team is allowed to use the Bad Luck Episode title quotes Episode titles are often taken from quotes made by the racers. # # # # # # # # # # # # # Prizes The prize for each leg is awarded to the first place team for that leg. *'Leg 1' – ε100,000 *'Leg 2' – *'Leg 3' – *'Leg 4' – *'Leg 5' – *'Leg 6' – *'Leg 7' – *'Leg 8' – *'Leg 9' – *'Leg 10' – *'Leg 11' – *'Leg 12' – *'Leg 13' – ε1,000,000 Race summary Leg 1 (Raffore Islands) *E!City, Raffore Islands (E!City Mansion Strip) (Starting Line) *E!City (Bukit Merah Nature Park) *E!City (E!City Fountain Pond) *E!City (The Junction) The Detour was a choice between Pharmacy or Emergency. In Pharmacy, teams will have to drive to Bayshore General Hospital and correctly prescribe 10 sets of medicines to 10 patients. In Emergency, teams will have to drive to Bukit Merah General Hospital and transfer the one of marked patients from a marked ward to Bayshore General Hospital via an ambulance. In this leg's Roadblock, one team member must find the marked classroom with the cluebox while obeying the school rules as breaking any of the school rules will result in exercising punishments conducted by the student leaders stationed around the school. Additional Task *At Bukit Merah Nature Park, teams had to search amongst hundreds of clueboxes with the one containing the clue. Leg 2 (Raffore Islands → Bangorai') * Tourist City, Raffore Islands (Tourist City International Airport) to Banku Taou', Bangorai' (Banku Taou' International Airport) Leg 3 (Bangorai' → Kaibesia) Leg 4 (Kaibesia) Leg 5 (Kaibesia → Bhumadi) Leg 6 (Bhumadi → Patadav → Holidia) Leg 7 (Holidia → Diesmaran Empire) Leg 8 (Diesmaran Empire) Leg 9 (Diesmaran Empire → Hiigaran Confederacy) Leg 10 (Hiigaran Confederacy → Shalman Empire) Leg 11 (Shalman Empire → Hypertrophy) Leg 12 (Hypertrophy → Tepua) Leg 13 (Tepua → Coulla → Raffore Islands) category:The Amazing COFR Race